To see who you truly are
by Smash-Photographer
Summary: Hermione is frustrated by Ron's attempts to ask girls to the yule ball. In the library she bumps into Fred who has different ideas than his brother, once the situation is explained. Will go, all the way to year 7.
1. It's a date!

**I don't own anything. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1: There is a start**

To describe what Hermione was feeling at this very moment would be a really complicated thing to do. For one thing she was hurt. Hurt at the realization that to her friends Harry and Ron, she truly was just one of the boys. Not that she had any romantic feelings to any of them, but seeing that she was in fact not a boy, but a girl. It did fell a bit hard on her.

The second thing she felt was frustration, aimed at the both of them for disturbing her every moment with questions on how to ask a girl to the Yule ball.

"It's not that hard, you just have to pick up some courage, you step up to her and you ask her!" she sighed, when Ron had managed to ask her for the tenth time.

"But suppose they say no? I've already been declined once by Fleur."

The third thing Hermione felt was defeat and maybe the urge to smack Ron on the head with the book on numerology she was currently trying to read. "Then you accept it and try asking another one… Just like you are doing now. Honestly Ron!"

"Yeah, but it's just that I really, really would like them to say yes. Before you know it all the good ones are taken and I end up going to the ball with a girl even more embarrassing than my dress robes."

The fourth thing Hermione now felt was insult, horror and the absolute urge to hex Ron so hard that he'd be in the sick ward still, by the time the Yule ball arrived. Points for Gryffindor be damned… She got up, took her book and walked to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Thanks Ronald!"

It was for this reason that Hermione was now at the library, trying very hard to concentrate on the exercises in her numerology book but more busy muttering curses. Seeing that it was to no avail, she got up and went towards the shacks and shacks of books, looking for something that would set her mind on something else. She didn't see where she was going and so managed to bump straight into Fred Weasley.

He immediately started teasing her, a big smile plastered on his face, but watching the look on her face that smile was quickly replaced by a worried look.

"You okay?"

"Quite fine."

"Uhu, which is why, at this very moment, you're doing a perfect imitation of McGonagall's face when George and I manage to be late for one of her classes?"

His eyes searched her face for an answer and Hermione nodded her head. Why on earth would he be so concerned with her?

"Why on earth shouldn't I be? You've only spent 2 summers at my house, you're my idiotic little brother's best friend, and not to mention, you're the only one here at Hogwarts who can actually call herself smarter than me and George."

"If it weren't for that last sentence I was worried you weren't Fred at all… But you can't blame me for not being a little bit suspicious."

Fred turned around and made way to leave.

"You know what? Never mind. If you refuse to believe that I might actually show some concern from time to time and can actually be serious…" he hesitated for a moment, contemplating wetter or not he would finish his sentence, "it's not my problem any way."

Hermione suddenly got the feeling that if someone would smack her on the head right now, she'd deserved it. Here she was, angry at Ron for not seeing her how she truly was, taking this anger out by making a very shallow and inaccurate portrait of somebody else.

"Wait!"

Fred turned around again and looked at her expectantly.

"That wasn't fair of me… I… I guess… it was unfair of me to think you'd only prank and tease."

"It's okay, me and George sort of give that impression to a lot of people."

"No it's not… you see, that is exactly the reason that has gotten me upset this time. The fact that noboy seems to see beyond the bookworm. Not even Ron or Harry."

Fred stepped back towards her and leaned against one of the bookshelves, he was very close to her.

"I'm sure Ron and Harry see other qualities in you, with everything you guys went through."

"No, they don't. Not when it comes down to it. I'm one of them… Not even a girl in their eyes."

Fred couldn't quite believe that last part. You'd have to be thick not to notice how Hermione had changed the past years. Her hair had tamed quite a bit, her teeth had recently gone to normal and revealed a beautiful smile, her body had changed and she had all the right curves in all the right places. Hermione wasn't just a girl, she was a beautiful one. Not the classical beauty, but still… Plus, she had this amazing look in her eyes when she disapproved of something. He had noticed it when they were trying to take the aging potion. Truth was, Fred Weasley had been admiring her from afar for quite some time now.

"Why do you believe that?"

"The yule ball… they go on and on how all the girls have a date and how they can't seem to find a girl that they could take. All while I'm sitting right next to them. Just now, Ron even asked me for advice on how to ask a girl without her saying no."

Fred shook his head, "Well Ron never did quite get the Weasley brain genes."

Hermione lauged at that and an uncomfortable silence fell between them. Fred looked at her and before he knew it he interrupted the silence with a question he didn't expect to ask but was quite brilliant when he thought about it later on.

"So, if my git of a brother won't take you… why don't you go with me?"

"Excuse me?" A very confused look, appeared on her face.

"You. Me. Yule ball. Dancing."

"Yes, I've heard you but… don't you have a dozen girls already dying to go with you? You don't have to ask me out of pity."

"Who says pity has anything to do with it? I'd like to go to the ball with a girl who: A, Doesn't daydream about our future children already. B, Can challenge me from time to time and C, who happens to be good looking."

Okay, so maybe he should've left that last bit of information to himself, but it was out in the open now.

"Now I know you're joking."

"I really am not you know. You are a beautiful witch."

Hermione was at a loss for words and kept staring at him, he was quite desperate to get inside her mind at this moment, to hear what she was thinking. Finally, he couldn't take the tension anymore.

"So? Will you?"

"You're certain?"

"I am."

"Then yes, I'd like it."

**Hope you like this first chapter. I'll try to update regularly.. **

**Reviews are like cookies!**


	2. Getting ready

**Okay, so here it is. The second chapter! Thanks for the review and the follows. **

Two days later Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room, studying for a transfiguration test. When a group of second year Gryffindor girls passed them, giggling.

"You know Harry," Ron remarked, "we are allowed to take girls younger than us."

"Yes Ron, I know, I've already asked Ginny."

"What!" Ron looked angry at his friend.

"Look Ron, at this point I'm just looking for a girl with whom I can actually have a nice conversation. No need to get all protective. Anyway, Neville is already taking her."

"You mean, Neville's got a date and we don't! Harry… This is getting out of control here."

Hermione had tried ignoring the conversation. It didn't bother her anymore now that she had secured a date of her own but honestly, those two were really, really getting way too desperate.

"Hermione…"

Hermione looked up at Ron. This better not be another question to ask a girl in their place or a question on how to woo a woman.

"You're a girl."

Harry suddenly turned red, knowing fully well what his friend was getting into as soon as the words left his mouth and not planning on joining in on the conversation.

"Well noticed Ron!"

She couldn't believe how thick he could really be.

"You could go with one of us. I mean, a guy going alone can be considered cool and quite okay. You know, the 'I am not tying down' type. But for a girl, it's just plain sad actually if she were to turn up alone."

Hermione remained silent at first, she was gathering a bit of calm before she would reply.

"Ronald Weasley, you are thick beyond comprehension, you know that? I won't be going alone, thank you very much because believe it or not… I've already been asked and accepted it."

She closed her book with a lot of force making a few people look up at the noise, just in time to watch her hit Ron over the head with the book, and walking towards the girls dorm room.

"She's going alone." Ron said to Harry.

Harry just gave him, his whatever you say look.

The following days didn't offer Hermione any peace of mind, Ron would follow her everywhere, pestering her with questions on who her date was.

"If you really had a date, you'd just say his name. I mean we will find out when you go to the ball you know."

Fred turned his head when he heard this and stared at Hermione. Why on earth would she not tell who she was going with? Was she having second thoughts? He had been quite confident and happy when he told George the news but George on the other hand still had his doubts. He knew his brother admired Hermione but he also hadn't seen a real sign that Hermione felt something similar for Fred. He was afraid that his twin brother had gotten his hopes too high and had expressed this concern to him. Hearing her refuse to say the name of her date made him doubt suddenly. Maybe George was right, she might consider calling the whole thing off.

After breakfast he followed her, watching as she said her goodbyes to Ron and Harry before heading to her own class.

"Hello Granger. Looking forward to our date?"

"It's not actually a 'date' is it?"

"Well, I do hoped that the two of us would enjoy ourselves together." Fred felt his heart alongside his hopes plunge.

"Sure! Of course! But we are going just as friends, right?"

Great, the friend zone. Somehow this gave him an uneasy feeling, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Right… Say, talking about our date. I couldn't help but overhear that you refuse to tell my git of a brother that you're going with me? Not ashamed are you?"

"Of course not! I just want to torment him a bit. He had quite a rude way of announcing that he suddenly realized that I was an option for the ball, and became even ruder by just assuming that I couldn't possibly have a date. Which was 'kind of sad for a girl'. I figured that a few days of guessing and not knowing is the least I can do."

This information was so relieving that he couldn't help but laugh out loud. She wasn't ashamed of him. That was one worry out of the way.

"It's not that funny…"

"Oh but it is! And mom always thinks Charlie will be the eternal bachelor. She should start worrying about Ron as well. Though in his case, it won't be because he isn't trying."

They continued their way together, talking and laughing and Hermione found that he was actually a quite nice person to talk to.

"Well, this is my classroom. Good luck with yours, what do you have right now?"

"Transfiguration."

"Then I'd hurry if I were you. That's all the way on the other side of the castle. You might actually see McGonagall's face when you're late now."

At that Fred started to run, leaving a laughing Hermione behind him.

.-*-.-*-.

The Yule ball came closer and closer and finally it was there. Ron and Harry were still none the wiser about Hermione's date but they finally let it slide when they found dates of their own, asking the Patil sisters if they wanted to come. Ginny however knew all about it and had planned to help Hermione get ready.

"This really isn't necessary Ginny."

"Maybe it isn't, but you told me not so long ago about the fact that you sometimes wished people saw you differently than just the bookworm."

She was applying loads of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion on her hair, brushing her way through it. Hermione's eyes were tearing up. She instead focused on the label.

"Unique side effects for red heads… How come you have this stuff then?"

"I might've owl ordered it for you when I heard you were going to the yule ball with Fred."

Hermione just glared at her through her watery eyes… she was quite sensitive about the bushy state of her hair and didn't really like the fact that Ginny thought it was so necessary to tame it, that she actually ordered the products for it. As soon as Ginny was finished though she looked in the mirror and was quite impressed with the result. Her hair was long and soft, it was beautiful!

"Wow! Hermione!" Lavender commented when she saw the result, "You're unrecognizable!"

"You can't believe how jealous I am of your hair right now." Parvati squeeled. Though Hermione found it hard to believe. Parvati had natural long soft black hair and a beautiful exotic look.

"Now, we just need to get your hair in some nice up do, but first I'm going to do your make-up and get you in your dress."

Ginny was quite into Hermione's makeover, considering it a bit of a pet project, but most of all a favor to a friend and when she was finally finished Hermione couldn't believe what she saw in the mirror.

"Nobody will know this is me," she said taking in her image in the mirror.

Lavender at that point said nothing, more jealous on how Hermione suddenly was the more beautiful girl in comparison. Parvati however, feeling secure enough knowing she was opening the ball with one of the champions admired Hermione while Ginny did the final touches on her own look. Finally they were all ready to go down.

Parvati hurried herself down the stairs, she had agreed to meet her sister in between the towers of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, so they could meet Ron and Harry downstairs together. As she passed Fred who was waiting on his date, sitting next to George, she smiled, looking at the wrong twin.

"Just wait till you see your date."

With that she hurried out of the room.

"I think that was aimed at you Fred."

"She looked at you George."

"Yes, but she sleeps in the same room as your date, not mine."

As they continued to argue Hermione, Ginny and Lavender came downstairs as well and Fred's jaw dropped.

"Okay… she was trying to talk to me."

Hermione walked towards Fred, a bit unsure when he said nothing to her.

"Fred?"

"Blimey Hermione… you look… you look magnificently beautiful."

Fred suddenly felt more lost than he ever did in the company of a girl. He suddenly realized he was really falling for her. And that realization hit him harder than a bludger.

**Reviews are welcome. I'd like to hear what you think of it. **


	3. The Yule ball

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope I won't disappoint. Anyway, here is the next chapter. The Yule ball's here…**

The ball was in full progress and the dance floor was packed with students with the exception of mostly boys sitting at the side, not really up for dancing. One of them was Ron, still fumbling with the sleeves of his dress gown as he kept throwing glances on Hermione and his brother who were in full swing.

"You think she did it on purpose to punish me?" He asked Harry who was sitting beside him, his thoughts deep with Cho. He looked up, rather confused.

"Who?"

"Hermione, there's no way she'd accept Fred as a date, she hates him."

"I don't think she hates him."

"Oh come on Harry, she's always complaining about them."

Harry stared at Hermione and couldn't agree. She seemed genuinely happy, dancing and talking to Fred. Not once did she look in their direction, all eyes focused on her company.

He couldn't be more right, Hermione was really having a good time. Fred proved to be quite the gentleman and was determined to give her a good time.

"You're quite the dancer for someone so absorbed in books, Granger."

"Mom had begged dad months and months for dancing lessons when they became engaged. Dad wouldn't budge, when suddenly he did he couldn't stop anymore… he still does it and has learned me to do it ever since I could walk. It was pretty great actually, when I was younger I got to stand on his feet and he learned me how to move them like that. Just that, and when I got older it was all about the other movements. I loved it, even took some ballet classes but then Hogwarts came along and as much as I miss it, I'm still glad to be here."

She realized she was talking to much again and became silent but it didn't really matter. Fred suddenly saw an image of a little bushy haired girl standing on her father's feet. He was still not over the fact that it was merely two hours ago when he realized that this witch, the girl he and George made fun over when they first saw her, asking them if they had seen a toad. Back then he never would've guessed that she was more than just a bossy girl who told them they shouldn't bring dangerous animals up to Hogwarts, pointing at the giant tarantula Lee was showing them at that moment. Now he had gotten to know her he admired her, she had a sense of humor, it was a bit stopped by her own morals but still… Merlin, she probably wouldn't want to be more with Fred. Given her disapproval of their jokes, so instead he tried to keep the conversation light and casual.

"Well, it paid of, you are a marvelous dance partner."

"Where did you learn to dance so well?" Hermione asked him. She had noticed that he was almost as good a dancer as her own father.

"Mum taught us. She thought it would help us find a good witch. She learned all of us really. Accept for the one hiding in his room…"

There was no need to say which one it was, since Ron hadn't moved an inch all evening. Making Padma finally dance with somebody else as he sat grumpy in a corner. Harry looked miserable but it was clear that Ron was the more miserable one of the two.

All of a sudden they were interrupted by George.

"I'd hate to disturb the two of you but we're all going for a drink. You want to join us?"

Fred looked questioningly at Hermione who smiled at him, she could use the break having danced for an hour and half now without stopping. But first she felt the need to check on her friends. She told Fred that she would join them in 5 minutes.

"Can I get you something to drink already? I promise you, I won't spike it."

Hermione trusted his word and asked for some pumpkin juice before she headed towards Ron and Harry.

"Everyone is enjoying it you know?"

"Well why don't you continue further seeing that you'd rather go with my brother than help your friend out."

"Excuse me?"

"You've heard me, didn't you? I asked you and you said no and here you are dancing with my brother. You know how much trouble I have competing with my elder brothers but it doesn't seem to be working does it? Because despite the efforts, even my friends think my brothers are more interesting than me!"

Hermione looked at Ron. He wasn't going to take it out on her. He was the one who had plenty of opportunity to ask her. He was the one who just should've…

"Well maybe, just maybe Ron. If you are going through so many efforts. Maybe you should've made the effort of actually seeing your friends when they're right in front of you. But no… your friends weren't your first choice where they? You much rather focused on girls who seemed cool enough to ask instead of the ones who were actually there for you… Fred asked! He didn't need a lot of girls to reject him before he noticed that I happened to be a girl. You had plenty of opportunities to beat him to it but you didn't. And now that I'm here, seeing you sit here moping, I'm actually glad that you haven't. I'm going to go now, before you ruin a perfect evening."

She wasn't gone for 10 seconds before Ron started complaining to Harry again. He wasn't going to take it anymore and just stood up.

"Ron, sorry mate, she's right!"

He left, not really sure where to go, he couldn't really sit by himself alone on the other side of the hall could he. It was then that he noticed Nevill had left Ginny on her own.

"Care to dance?" Harry asked her and Ginny's eyes lighted up as she turned crimson.

"I.. I'd love to."

He led her to the dance floor and apologized beforehand that he wasn't the best dancer, before starting a waltz with her.

"Thanks for the save, that ravenclaw guy over there was constantly staring at me."

"No need, I needed a save as well."

Hermione watched the events unfold standing next to Fred and smiled, she knew how much this probably meant to Ginny. She took a sip from her pumpkin juice and enjoyed the effect that the ice cold drink had on her before turning towards Fred and continued their conversation.

As the evening progressed Fred wondered if he and Hermione would continue the evolution they were going through after the ball. When everything went back to normal. He promised himself that he would intend to make sure of it.

However, the very next morning already brought a nasty surprise when the morning prophet was delivered at the breakfast table. Fred saw Hermione take it, spew out the tea she was drinking and running out of the great hall. He took the paper and was shocked to see his picture on the front page, next to Harry's and Hermione's.

"_**Brother of best friend steals girl away"**_

_**By reporter Rita Skeeter**_

_**Harry has had a difficult childhood, after years and years he finally found love at the Weasley family after befriending the youngest son Ronald Weasley. But it seems the love and generosity of the Weasley family does let Harry pay one price. Unselfishly he gave up the girl he loved to go to the Yule Ball organized for the triwizard tournament, to Fred Weasley, an elder brother of Ron. What was supposed to be a great evening for our beloved hero turned out to be yet another miss on the love he so desperately seeks. **_

Fred dropped the newspaper and went after Hermione, with some luck he might catch up with her yet. Anyway, the marauders map had told them up until last year where she went when she wanted to be alone, it might still be the place. So off he went to the girls bathroom on the second floor.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know!**


	4. Strong

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and the many follows! **

**rosieeweebb – Wow! This really, really means a lot! Thanks! I have a clear picture in my mind about where I'm going to take it and I hope I won't disappoint!**

**Alessandra.12 – I'm glad you like it so much!**

**MagicAndDemons4Ever – Here you go!**

When he came in he was instantly greeted by Moaning Myrtle.

"Are you the one who made her cry?"

Well, he was right to come here, but the cry-aspect didn't suit him at all.

"Myrtle, will you give us some privacy please?"

She looked threatening.

"This is my bathroom, you're not supposed to even be here! You're a boy."

"Thanks… didn't know that. I'll just go outside then and inform Peeves that you live here. What was that song again that he wrote about you? I'm sure he'd like to give you a private performance again."

Myrtle let out a large wail and flew away at full speed in one of the toilets. Fred focused on Hermione and suddenly heard the sound of someone trying to be quiet but being betrayed by uncontrollable sobs.

"Hermione?" He asked, knocking on her door silently but he received no answer. "I'm not going to leave till I know you're alright, you know."

She remained quiet for a few more minutes and Fred kept true to his words, suddenly the door opened.

"I know I'm probably overreacting but I just hate it you know. People read these newspapers and get this image of me that isn't right.."

"Well, they don't think you're a bookworm at least." Fred said, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione glared at him.

"Look, I know it's not fun and all but who's going to believe it. A bright, beautiful, serious witch with a guy like me? Choosing a guy like me over the famous Harry Potter."

Hermione didn't know what to say, this was one half of the oh-so-confident Weasley twins, standing in front of her, acting as if SHE was out of his reach.

"There's nothing wrong with a guy like you."

"Thanks." He gave her a genuine smile and Hermione suddenly felt a bit uneasy. As if his smile had the same effect on her as an enchantment, which was the first time ever that someone made her feel that way.

"I just hate it. I'd like to keep myself low key. I'm not a bookworm, but that doesn't mean that I like to be the center of attention."

"You're friends with Harry Potter. You're not low key. But that doesn't mean that you should allow people to write this stuff about you. But you know what? You're stronger than that. You're the girl who could keep her wits together during those challenges in your first year. At the age of 11 you prevented you-know-who himself from getting his hands on that stone. Oh, and you managed to fight a troll that same year as well. You brew a pollyjuice potion in secret in this very toilet, one of the most difficult things to brew, and succeeded, at the age of 12! Turned into a cat and managed to laugh with it. You're the girl who managed a boat load of classes and lessons, even so much that you didn't have enough hours in a day, and still aced each and every one of them. You're the girl who faced dementors and possibly even the ministry to save a wanted man because you believed it to be right. Hermione, all of that, combined with the fact that your grades are probably the highest Hogwarts has seen in some time because you persevere in your studies when everyone else sees something more fun to do. It shows how strong you are. How amazing you are."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she never knew that Fred truly saw her like that. She didn't even see herself like that. It was like he was talking about somebody else, who did all these incredible things, not her. If it weren't for the fact that she recognized everything he said she would've thought exactly that.

"Fred… thank you." She muttered, completely at a loss for words.

"She's vile Hermione, she doesn't have your brains, she doesn't have any sort of talent other than lying. No matter how believable they might be sometimes. They are still lies."

He pulled her close into a hug, he didn't know why he did it. It just came natural, he wanted to comfort her, to show her to the full extend how much he admired her and that there was absolutely no reason for her to feel bad about any piece of gossip.

"You're being far too nice, Fred. Should I be worried?" came the muffled voice from Hermione.

He laughed and let go of her, smiling to her.

"Anybody else might, but you? Never! I just wanted to show you that I… that I want to be your friend. That you can count on me."

"I appreciate that." She was quiet for a few moments and Fred considered telling her the truth after all but he knew she wasn't ready to hear it yet. He hoped that maybe, just maybe. He could slowly make her see it for herself. "I'm hungry like a horse! And seeing that you're a Weasley you must be too. Ready to go back?"

"I'm more hungry than an entire stable of hippogryf's!" Fred exclaimed.

They both left the bathroom and returned to the great hall at a fast pace. Breakfast would be over in thirty minutes.

"Hey Harry, sorry for taking your girl." Fred said, while sitting himself down. People were staring at them, he knew it but pretended not to notice it.

"You're forgiven Fred. Though you must explain to me how you managed to pull it off without me even knowing she was my girl."

Laughter erupted from the table and the morning passed in good cheer. The next few days brought quite a few nasty remarks, mostly from slytherins but Hermione did her best to ignore them. It was Fred who had it difficult when he passed Malfoy in an empty corridor, alongside George.

"Taking blood traitor to a whole new level are we Weasley?"

"George, I think I just heard something."

"You know Fred, I think so too. Something quite annoying don't you agree?"

"My thoughts exactly."

They continued their walk but Malfoy wouldn't have it.

"Tell me something, don't you get sick from that vile mudblood-taste, everytime you kiss her?"

This stopped Fred in his track.

"Fred, he's not worth it. We could use our precious detention time for far better things."

"You know he is George, you know he is."

"Yeah… you're right."

They both turned around at the same time, wands drawn and casted every hex they knew at Malfoy. By the time they were done, he was a mess. Grabe and Goyle just stared at them, not sure what to do. Fred came closer and looked down at Malfoy.

"This is only a warm-up. If you call 'anyone' a mudblood again, you'll hear from us and you know our reputation. It won't be nice. If George and I get detention for this, you'll hear double from it."

He was boiling inside, his eyes giving Malfoy a look that let him know for sure that he was absolutely serious about this. George grabbed him by the arm and they continued their walk.

"Fred…"

"I know George, I know."

The school year resumed soon after that and it wasn't till long before another trip to Hogsmeade was announced. Ron and Hermione who had finally reconciled were determined to take Harry with them, after all it couldn't hurt to go a few hours to Hogsmeade but he was still to occupied with trying to figure out the egg.

"Honestly! You'd think he'd give it a rest for just a second." Ron said as they marched towards the town alongside the other students.

"His life may depend on it Ron, I feel guilty that we're not helping him."

"We're not allowed." Ron answered but she could see that he felt just as guilty about it.

"So? You and Fred huh?"

"Honestly Ron, we're not dating! He's just a friend. You don't have to believe anything Skeeter writes."

"Oh Merlin no! You know I'm not a big fan of the gossip column. I was just asking you as a friend." He smiled at her.

"Like I said, he's just a friend. He is very nice though, once you get to know him."

"I'm sorry, I was such a prat about it," Ron continued "you're my friend and like you said, I should've asked you. It's just that, sometimes I think it would be quite nice to get into a relationship." Hermione could see his ears turn red as he admitted that. "I guess I hoped for that to happen. That the yule ball might be a shot at that. I couldn't have asked you then, you're like a sister to me."

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say, it did make sense now. "Still, no reason to just assume I was going alone."

"You know me, I can sometimes be really thick you know." He laughed at the awkwardness of saying this, "But one thing Hermione, if you and Fred, ever, ever, feel the need to become more than friends… I promise I won't be such a git about it."

The rest of the walk made Hermione think about what Ron said. First she had brushed it off as something stupid. Her and Fred! But the more she thought about it the more she realized that maybe, if things would go slow. She might not mind it. Hermione had seen a side to him the past weeks that she hadn't noticed before and she liked it. She noticed when Fred sat in the library, doing research for their joke products alongside George and instead of being annoyed by it she now suddenly saw how much work and effort their products took. The way he supported her after the article by Skeeter had really opened her eyes for the better.

**Next up will be the second task. Reviews are welcome!**


	5. Second task

**Two chapters in one day! Shouldn't really be too proud of that as I'm supposed to study for my exams. But still… here you go!**

**MagicAndDemons4Ever**** – Thanks! And here's even more!**

Hermione was waiting in the common room for thirty minutes now. Still there was no sign for Ron, nearly everyone had already gone down to the lake. She was a nervous wreck, not being able to help Harry who was now facing whatever was down there without any sort of plan.

She suddenly heard a noise coming down the stairs to the boys' rooms and jumped up straight, expecting it to be Ron. Instead of him two identical red haired boys appeared, laughing as they saw her approach them so rapidly. They were wearing their betting suitcase again.

"Honestly? Hermione, we know you like us. But you don't need to get that excited."

"I thought you were Ron."

At that George fainted heart break, "Merlin, I thought I was the only one!"

Hermione hit him and explained the situation to them. How she still hadn't found a way to help Harry and how she was waiting for Ron but that he was nowhere to be found. Fred could tell that she was more than nervous. He closed the betting briefcase and looked at Hermione.

"I'm going to take this upstairs again and then you can come with us." George gave him an angry look and followed him upstairs.

"What are you doing? You realize we're trying to earn money here to help us fulfill our dream? Our jokeshop?"

Fred nodded and looked at his twin brother, "Didn't you hear her? Harry's going to this task unprepared. What if he dies? I know we joke a lot about it but do you want to start our dream with money earned by successful betting on the fact that he might not survive this thing? You know just as well as I do, that he didn't chose to get in on this tournament."

George nodded his head and watched Fred shove the briefcase underneath the bed.

"It's a shame the goblet wouldn't allow us to drop our names though." George said, "that price money alone could've helped us along the way."

"If Bagman finally pays up what he owns us, we would already be a lot further."

They went back downstairs and found Hermione still waiting. She looked really nervous.

"Still no sign of Ron?"

She shook her head and they decided to set off anyway. Ron might even be already there. It was a rather long walk to the lake and neither of them said much. Hermione was too nervous about Harry's task and the disappearance of Ron.

"He'll be fine Hermione. This is Hogwarts, what's the worst that can happen?" Fred said, in an attempt to break the silence and cheer her up.

"Yeah, knowing our little brother he was probably too excited to see the task and already went ahead." George put in.

"Or who knows, maybe he thought of something that could help Harry, last-minute."

"Fred," George said, looking at his twin, "let's keep it plausible shall we?"

Hermione groaned at this and marched on a bit faster. She hadn't even managed to wish Harry good luck. Merlin knows where he was at this moment.

"George…"

"Yes Fred."

"Do you think I'll ever have any chance with her. You know, with the boy-who-lives and our charming little brother on the side?"

"At first I'd say no. But you made a lot of progress. I think you have a slight chance."

They managed to catch up with her and continued towards the lake, finding themselves a seat. As they waited Hermione turned to Fred.

"You have a beetle on your jacket."

Fred was about to smack it away but the beetle already flew off, as if it were panicked. Dumbledore appeared along with Karakoff, Madame Maxime and the ministry officials. They explained the task at hand to the audience and what they had to retrieve.

"Miss Fleur Delacour will have to retrieve her sister, Gabrielle Delacour. Mister Cedric Diggory, will have to retrieve miss Cho Chang. Mister Victor Krum will have to retrieve, miss Lisa Turpin."

Lisa had been Victor's date to the Yule ball. She was a Ravenclaw in the same year as Hermione. A few Ravenclaws started to talk among themselves. This meant that two of them were now at the bottom of that lake. Hermione just looked around in panic. Who did Harry have to save? Where was Ron?

"And for Harry Potter… mister Ronald Weasley!"

"I guess that solves one thing." George murmured.

"Bet you're glad you placed that briefcase away. Mum would've killed us!"

The champions made themselves ready and Hermione, Fred and George watched Harry go down, without using any spell or form of protection.

"What's that idiot doing?!" Fred shouted, "He's supposed to save our brother from the BOTTOM of that lake!"

Hermione who was in great discomfort herself, just took Fred's hand. Neither of them really noticing what the other was doing. The task proved to be quite a long hour. Fleur had to be rescued not long into the task. She was frantic, wanting to get back into the water. Desperate to save her sister. But nobody would let her.

Cedric was the first one to appear, having succeeded in the task, dragging Cho safely to the side where she woke up immediately. The water remained quiet again for a few more minutes when Victor Krum finally emerged, immediately getting rid of the shark head he had transfigured himself into having, he dragged the girl to the side, earning a cheer from all the durmstrangs and ravenclaws. But still there was no sign of Harry.

The hour passed and Hermione and Fred were squeezing their hands tightly. When suddenly, the water stirred and Harry appeared dragging both Gabriel and Ron to the side.

"Are they alright?" George asked.

When Ron moved and sat up they erupted in a cheer, Fred took Hermione up and spinned her around. They both stared at each other for a few moments before separating awkwardly.

That night, the Gryffindor common room was once again the scene of a legendary party. Everyone was celebrating and for once, Ron was also the center of the attention. Something he seemed to like immensely. Hermione was standing at the side, looking at both him and Harry and smiling when Lavender came to stand next to her.

"So euhm… Hermione, I need to ask you something."

"You and Ron are quite close right, I always figured the two of you were seeing each other or close to, but as you and his brother are now suddenly this close…"

"We're not, we're not dating."

"I know that." Laver said, rolling her eyes "I don't believe everything Rita writes. I mean, I spent a lot of time with you in class, in our room, in the common room here. You'd think I wouldn't notice if you were seeing someone? Anyway, the thing is. I think Ron's kind of cute, in the adorable kind of way. And I wondered… would you mind if I took a shot at him? I've wanted to do this before but… you know… I thought you and him were closer than just friends and I didn't want to interfere."

"Oooh, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Hermione said as she smiled at Lavender.

"Great! I promise I won't try to interfere with your friendship. I think I know by now that you and him are just brotherly and sisterly friends. Anyway, who knows… we might be sisters one day." She said this while looking at George but there was no doubt she had meant to look at Fred. What was it with all of these people confusing the two. Yes, they were identical but it was like nobody bothered for even a second to notice the slight differences.

For instance, their voices were completely different. And if you noticed carefully, there were enough subtle differences in the shape of their faces. Why was she the only one who seemed to find it so easy to separate them from one another. Their personalities, though similar for the greatest parts weren't the same either. They weren't "one person separated into two", they were each their own individual. She contemplated on this for quite a while, during which she kept on staring at the twins.

That was something that didn't go unnoticed by Ginny.

**What will Ginny be up to? And what has Rita heard? Next chapter will probably up a lot sooner than it should during exams. Feel free to review!**


	6. The article

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**rosieeweebb**** – Thank you! I hope you like this one as well.**

**Alessandra.12**** – Thank you so much for that lovely review. Your English is great don't worry. Although I'm not one to judge since English isn't my mother language either. That's Flemish, a Dutch dialect.**

When Hermione entered the great hall a week later she soon noticed that a lot of students, mainly girls were watching her. First she thought it was just her imagination but she soon started to doubt this when Pansy Parkinson was huddled together with her friends, watching her and giggling.

It was because of this that the first thing she did, before helping herself to breakfast, was to scan the daily prophet from front to back, but there was nothing she could find.

"I'm really starting to get paranoid." She muttered, once she explained it to Harry.

"I don't think you did, they're still watching." Hermione turned around and indeed saw a lot of heads turn back to their food. Lavender bowed herself towards Hermione.

"It's not the Daily Prophet this time. I'm really sorry Hermione. But at least you'll learn it from someone who means it well with you instead of Pansy. I'm sure she'll use the next hour of potions to rub it in."

She passed on a copy of Witch's Weekly. As Hermione scanned through it she was more and more appalled. The article titled "Hogwarts' Heartbreaker Hermione" and described how she was dating Fred, but played with his feelings by also tagging both Ron and Harry along. Fred took the magazine out of her hand when he saw how shocked she was by it and read it.

"**She's really ugly but real smart and she could easily have used a love potion", Pansy Parkinson a pretty and vivacious Slytherin girl said.**

By that time the Slytherin table had gotten on with the events at the Gryffindor table and were laughing out loud.

"Hey Pansy!" Fred yelled, "Did Rita forget her glasses or what? Because as far as I can tell, the only thing that would call you pretty would be the equivalent of a wrinkly, old dog!"

"Or perhaps she was juding you against a demiguise!" Seamus put in.

Pansy turned scarlet and they could see her brains rattling in search of an answer that she didn't seem to find.

"Call her what you like. At least she's not a filthy blood traitor defending a mudblood." Daphne Greengrass pipped in.

This caused the Gryffindors and a huge amount of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to turn towards the Slytherin table. It was McGonagall who interfered.

"Daphne Greengrass, I have never heard such terrible language from such a supposedly bright witch such as yourself! 50 points off Slytherin and you'll serve detention with me every Saturday for the next 5 weeks!"

"But she was provoked!" Malfoy yelled but he was soon silenced by a stern glance from McGonagall.

However, it didn't stop the fact that by the time the Potions class arrived Gryffindor and Slytherin were officially at war. And the tension was noticeable. Points were taken off of Gryffindor at a rate that soon placed them equal to Slytherin. Hermione being the centre of Snape's wrath and the remarks from the Slytherin side.

By the time the class was over, Hermione was left in a very emotional state by everything that happened that day. She just sat in a free chair by the fire place, with a book on her lap after having asked Ron and Harry to give her some me-time. The sound of a cup being placed on the table by her side made her look up, straight into the eyes of Fred.

"Some day you had, Granger."

Hermione just shrugged. "I take it you didn't had it easy either."

"Well, the remarks were split between me and George. Always nice to be born with your instant pocket look-alike. And I don't know, I guess I have the ability to laugh at everything if I really want to."

Hermione answered with a weak smile, not really sure as to what to say to him.

"Hey, like I said once in that toilet. You mustn't let her get to you. It's what she wants!"

"I know that but still. She's got me all pictured like I'm some femme fatal!"

Fred chuckled, "You sound like my mother. Just take my advice, don't let her get to you. I brought you some tea. Try to relax and not think on it too much."

He turned around and joined his brother and Lee again.

"Mate, you got it bad." Lee said when he joined them.

"Yes… Yes, I do. Say George, don't know if you noticed. But some of those quotes in that piece of junk are pretty accurate. As in it's almost like she's listening in on our conversations because I know you wouldn't tell anything."

George nodded, he had noticed it as well and had been thinking about it all day.

"Care to find out about it?"

"Yups!"

By the time easter came nothing special had really happened between Fred and Hermione, other than the occasional talks. They had gotten a lot closer, Hermione even closing an eye when they were testing some of their new products. When different owls landed on easter, it was clear that not everything was fine.

Fred, Ron and Harry had received considerable large chocolate eggs, filled with sweets. While Hermione's egg might've just been visible underneath a telescope.

"Your mother reads that rag doesn't she?" Hermione asked Ron as she eyed the small thing in front of her.

"Yeah, she reads the recipes." Ron answered, his mouth already filled with chocolate. Fred tore of a huge chunk of his egg and gave it to Hermione.

"I'll write her today."

"Fred, you don't have to."

"Yes, I do! She has no right to judge you like that based on an article in a gossip magazine. She's my mother. She's supposed to be smarter than this or else nobody's going to believe use when we try to convince people that we're incredibly smart!"

And so it was that Fred took pen and parchment that afternoon and wrote a lengthy letter to his mother.

_**Dear mother,**_

_**Thank you for the chocolate you delivered us today. However, I think Hermione's got lost on the way over here because there's no way you send everyone such a treat and Hermione so little. **_

_**Unless of course you believed an article read in the Witch's Weekly, describing her love life. In that case mother, I am a bit disappointed in you. I respect you as my mother still and I'm trying to write this letter as adult as possible considering it's still me but the article is wrong. And you are wrong to believe it.**_

_**I can tell you that there's absolutely nothing going on between me and Hermione, other than friendship. The same goes for Harry and Ron. She's a great friend who supports us and helps us whenever she can and for that, she has also earned my respect. She is not the heartbreaker the article describes but a true lady, the kind you aspire Ginny to be. So next time that you have doubts about any of our friends, I suggest you first send me an owl asking about all of this instead of letting them know what you think of them in such a way.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Your son**_

_**Fred Weasley**_

He knew why he was writing the letter. Fred wanted to keep Hermione in his mother's good graces. Because he still hoped that someday, Hermione might see him as more than just a friend. That someday, they might pass the friendship he described in the letter. Fred, truly had it bad.

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcome!**


	7. The third task

**Thank you so much ****Miette in the Rain****, ****Alessandra.12**** and RosieeWeebb for reviewing! I loved your comments!**

Fred and George soon found another partner-in-crime in their search to find out just how Rita Skeeter could follow all their conversations. Crammed between exams (okay, not really, they are the Weasley's), Weasley's Wizard Wheezes research and that specific research the twins had now become fixed occupants of the library. Madam Pince was nerve wrecked by this, constantly fearing that the two might be up to something like setting books on fire. Hermione didn't like this at all. On this particular morning she, the twins, Harry and Ron were seated at a table, constantly being watched by her.

"She doesn't trust me anymore because I'm sitting here with you."

"You hear that Fred, Hermione's not trusted in a library. Imagine that she can't read any more books!" George remarked.

"That would be a sad thing indeed, my brother." Was Fred's reply, "Hey George, I've got this new idea for our snackboxes." He handed over the book he was reading and George scanned it over.

"That my brother, is brilliant! You're almost as clever as I am! How about we test this tonight!"

"Shouldn't you two be studying?" Hermione asked, which earned her a look from the twins as she was busy looking something up on invisibility spells. Obviously nothing to do with one of her courses because they've already been there.

"Hermione, we have three OWL's… Which is kind of a surprise since we never studied for any of them. We're naturals!"

"Well at least mom, won't be mad if I fail my history exam tomorrow. She's already faced the worst!" Ron replied. Still having tough luck remembering the names of all the goblin rebels.

The next morning brought exams for all of them except for Harry. Hermione aced the test, knowing almost every answer and would've been in an exceptional good mood if she wasn't so nervous for Harry's task that evening. She walked outside the classroom to find Mrs. Weasley and Bill at the Gryffindor table. They were there to cheer on Harry during the final task. Mrs. Weasley got up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Hermione, of course I don't believe a word that Skeeter-woman has written." Hermione hugged her back rather awkwardly before they all sat down to enjoy the meal.

The conversation however, soon turned back towards Skeeter. She still didn't have a clue until Ron asked, between two bites, if she thought Rita had bugged the place. Hermione looked up, it just clicked. And that afternoon Hermione found herself in the library, Fred and George following her.

"So you think she's an animagus?" Fred asked, once she explained herself.

"Yes! It all makes sense!" Hermione said, a huge smile on her face that made Fred feel momentarily confused.

"That's brilliant! You're brilliant!" He finally exclaimed, pulling her in a hug before he could help himself. Madam Pince, who was watching them again interrupted them by giving them a stern remark on silence in the library.

But it didn't matter to the both of them, the hug had elated both of them and they each felt like they could take on the world. George just shook his head. He already knew that it was only a matter of time before those two will get together. Who'd have thought it.

"George, my dear brother, we're going on a hunt for beetle's!"

"There's a lot of fun we could do with them." George replied

"Like dungbombs."

"Or Weasley's snowstorm!"

"Would fireworks be over the top?"

They hurried out of the library starting their little project. When Hermione came outside she was greeted by Cedric and his partens. She smile politely but Cedric's father didn't seem that pleased, apparantley he was amongst those that believed Skeeter as well. So she continued her way, trying not to think about it. After all, she would soon be able to get back at Skeeter. Little did she know it would be one of the last times she'd ever see Cedric. Because later that night, as she stood along the Weasley's, watching the tournament, horror struck, when Harry left the maze, dragging a dead Cedric with him.

She felt someone place his arm around her but she didn't notice who it was. She was shocked. Everywhere around her people were screaming and crying. She watched how professor Moody lead Harry away as Dumbledor and Fudge were there for Cedric's parents. There was devastation everywhere. The arm around her shook her, trying to get her out of trance.

"Hermione! Hermione!" She looked up and stared into Fred's watery eyes. "Ron's right… We need to get to Harry."

Ron's right? About what? She hadn't heard him say anything. But he was right, they needed to see Harry, they needed to know what happened and if their friend was alright. Immediately the adrenalin took over and she gained her focus again, following the Weasley's throughout the shocked crowd, she didn't notice Fred holding her hand. Neither did he. It just felt natural and comfortable at a time like this. When they reached the end of the tribune they were told by a ministry official that they weren't allowed to go through.

"Listen to me you…" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "I know your father. That boy is like a son to me. You let me through!"

The ministry official still didn't allow it. Hermione noticed Ginny's expression and let go of Fred's hand, comforting her. Fred immediately missed her. Half an hour later, McGonnagal appeared, telling the man to let the Weasley's through.

She led them to her own office, sitting down.

"Mr. Potter is at Dumbledore's office at the moment." She started to explain what happened and Hermione felt like she couldn't stand anymore. Molly was crying, her sons comforting her.

Voldemort? Back? It couldn't be!

She knew that everything would change now and she was scared, more scared than she'd ever been.

**This was a very difficult chapter to write and I hope I did it well. Let me know!**


	8. Grimauld place

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I had one of my exams today (marketing) and… I did a Hermione and passed it splendidly, knowing every answer except for one. So now I can write this chapter without any guilt! How great is that! Though I don't know when the next one will be up, as there are still other exams to come.**

**Alessandra.12**** – Thank you!**

**greyspotterfiction**** – I do too, they're amazing together. Though I generally don't like Hermione/Ron, I don't dislike Ron but I just feel like Harry and Ron are more brotherly types when it comes down to Hermione.**

**Priyanka Mishra**** – Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it because it wasn't easy to write.**

**LauraWeasley87**** – Thanks, I hope you continue to do so!**

Hermione's parents didn't understood when she packed her stuff after only been with them for one weekend, to leave again. It had taken a long conversation with Molly and Arthur before she was allowed to a place called Grimauld place.

According to what Ron had written her over the summer Dumbledore had set up a new organization, although you could best call it "revived" an old organization but with a lot of new members, in order to fight Voldemort. If someone was going to take a stand. She was going to help them.

She was muggle-born and friends with Harry Potter. She knew beyond a doubt that if Voldemort gained too much power, she would become a target, possibly a victim. So she wanted to fight. Little had she known that a big disappointment was waiting for her.

She arrived at Grimauld place, right before dinner and was immediately swept away in a sea of red-haired hugs: Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, … They were all excited to have her there.

"Ron and one of the twins, if you could take Hermione's suitcase upstairs. That would be lovely! Dinner's almost ready."

One flick of Fred's wand and the suitcase lifted up and went upstairs by itself.

"Fred Weasley, what did I tell you about magic to make things easier!"

Fred gave a pointed look into the kitchen were vegetables were cutting themselves and a spoon was stirring up the sauce.

"Well if you complain so much about it, why don't you cut the vegetables for the entire order by hand? I can assure you young man, that it's something entirely different than just taking a suitcase upstairs!" Molly's screaming caught the attention of a painting in the hallway that started to scream.

"Halfbreeds! Bloodtraitors! Mudbloods!"

George and Ginny ran to it and did their best to close the curtains, silencing the portrait. It seemed to take a lot of effort.

"If I ever find a way to remove that thing…" Molly muttered. She had lost her attention on Fred's use of magic and turned back into the kitchen before the vegetables were cut into so many small pieces that they were mashed instead of cut.

The suitcase was dangling awfully dangerous, with Fred's attention only half on the suitcase. So Hermione gave a little cough and pointed at it. A smile appeared on Fred's face and he walked upstairs.

"They've been doing it all week so far. Showing off that they can finally do magic outside of school." Ron explained as they followed the twins and the suitcase upstairs, a safe distance removed.

"Poor Molly," Hermione replied, "they were already unmanageable when it was just the joke stuff."

"Yeah, mom's going crazy. Don't mention it but she's already nerve wrecked as it is now that you know… he's back." Ginny replied.

"I suppose everyone is." Hermione didn't really want to think of it so she gave the shortest reply she could think of. Hoping that Nobody would go further into it.

"Accept those two, they've been happy ever since they returned from Hogwarts. That's what makes mother really nervous. She thinks a bit of respect wouldn't be out-of-place. But George just said that if you give up laughing, you're already doing what he wants." Ron explained. "Fred added that they have every reason to laugh outside of the fact that he's back. Said something that as long as he lives and breathes he's going to laugh and dream. And that there was nothing you-know-who could do about it."

They arrived at the room Hermione was to share with Ginny and at once Fred and George apparated out. The sound made Molly swear in the kitchen.

"Where are they off to?" Hermione asked, a bit disappointed to see them go already.

"Probably experimenting some more with that stuff they make. We don't get a lot of time to do our own thing around here. With all the cleaning." The look on Ginny's face told her that she wasn't such a fan of cleaning as her mother is.

"Cleaning?"

"Yeah, we need to clean the entire house. Make it ready to use. This house belonged to Sirius' parents you know. And they appeared to be some sort of dark wizards and stuff… So this house is filled up to the notch with dangerous stuff. All sorts of dark magic. It's a wonder that people ever lived here." Ron was shuddering as he explained this, indicating just how much he hated the house.

Hermione sat down and let both Ginny and Ron explain all the bits and pieces to her. How cleaning here appeared to be even worse than cleaning anywhere else (though a bit more adventurous), how they were sworn to secrecy and how they weren't even allowed to write to Harry, …

"They can't be serious!" Hermione protested but she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Someone say my name?" there was a knock on the door and Hermione looked up surprised as she saw Sirius standing in the doorway. She hugged him, acknowledging him as an old friend.

"Should have known you were here."

"Well it's better than Azkaban… but not by much if you'd ask me." He mumbled, before Hermione could ask what he meant he said that Molly had send him up to gather them for dinner, as she didn't want to shout and risk waking his lovely mother from her beauty sleep. "Looks like I'm useful after all."

"Dumbledore has forced him to stay here, he's still a wanted man and can't go outside obviously. But he doesn't take well to the idea. It feels like being locked up again and he and his family weren't exactly close." Ginny explained, "You'll see why when we start cleaning tomorrow."

Hermione shook her head, Ginny could be such a gossip sometimes. She could hear two plops downstairs, the shrieking of the painting and Molly's screaming downstairs. A smile appeared on her lips. Maybe staying here this summer wouldn't be so bad.

This was further confirmed during dinner because not only was Sirius here, Remus Lupin sat at the dinner table as well, alongside a girl named Nymphadora Tonks who was a quite unique witch. As fascinated as Hermione was by her metamorphmagus abilities, after all she had read so much about it, she tried not to show it. Though Tonks soon showed that she didn't mind, showing off her abilities. Transforming her face several times during dinner to the amusement of others.

She also didn't show that she noticed how Fred kept staring at her. She had missed him actually, more than she cared to admit. More than she had missed Ron, who was the reason she was invited over.

That night she and Ginny had a catch-up talk. They didn't share rooms at Hogwarts and the last few days at Hogwarts had been more than hectic. They talked about boys mostly, well Ginny did, Hermione listened.

"Michael Corner has been asking me out lately." She started.

"And?"

"Well, I don't know. You know who I like. And at the Yule ball he gave me the impression that there might be something in it but after that he just treated me like Ron's little sister again."

Hermione gave her a hug and smiled.

"Perhaps, you might consider going on a few dates with Michael. Get your focus of Harry for a bit. Maybe it'll help you relax so Harry can see you for who you are. Maybe then he'll notice you."

"Like you and Fred notice each other?"

For a second, Hermione looked shock, after which she was quick to deny it all but Ginny wasn't that stupid. Besides, she wasn't asking this just out of her own interest. It was actually George who had set her up to it. He wanted his brother back to normal, and if that meant snogging Hermione senseless than maybe it was time he put his cunning prankster abilities to some use.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't give me that."

Ginny started to nag and finally Hermione gave in.

"Alright! Alright! There maybe a few moments where I MIGHT CONSIDER him to be more than just a friend. Where I think, hmmm… this would be nice. But the chances that, it'll work are pretty slim."

"How can you know that?"

She had a lot of answers to that question, but the main one was the fact that she believed Fred didn't see her that way. She didn't voice any of these aloud though, just staring. Ginny knew enough though, she smiled like a Cheshire cat.

**I know, they're still not together. But sometimes things need to grow, people need to overcome their fears. It won't be long now, I promise that.**


End file.
